


Treklocked

by Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B



Series: Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure in Space [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are accidentaly transported aboard the Starship Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transporters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so please alert me to grammatical errors and the like.

“Beam me and Mr. Spock back up, if you would, Mr. Scott.”, Captain Kirk spoke into his communicator, “We found no intelligent life upon this planet, despite the direction of the moon colonists inhabiting Skyward.

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

John opened the door of the flat that he now shared with Sherlock again to find the room full of thick grey smoke. The fire alarm was blaring disruptively. John quickly set down the carton of milk from the grocer and shouted to his companion, “Sherlock?!?” It had only been about two months since Sherlock had revealed himself to be alive. John thought anxiously, “ _What if it was all some kind of dream? What if he really is dead?_ ”, but then he saw the tall, lithe figure wearing a bath robe emerge from the unidentified gas.

“John! John, I’ve crafted a device that should transport us both elsewhere and to a different time! As _mere pawns_ of science, I believe that it is our duty to test my new invention!”, Sherlock said ecstatically.

John rested his forehead in his hands, “Why did I ever get you into Doctor Who? Sherlock, this simply isn’t possible.”

Sherlock was not so easily put out, “No, John! I have the device here, in my pocket! In fact, I’ve made two! One for me, and one for my traveling doctor”, he smiled as he thrust a small metal chip into John’s hand, “Please go fetch your first-aid kit, and anything else you expect we might need: Medical or otherwise. I shall attempt to activate these devices in five minutes exactly.”

John began to protest when he saw Sherlock begin to glow with a yellow light, and he felt an odd sensation, as if he were being forcibly pulled and dissipating at the same time. He heard Sherlock shout, “Stand still!”, and felt himself being transported to another place and time………


	2. Sickbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Meg for helping me write this. :)

“Hey! Bones, this one's awake."

"And also possibly blind, Kirk! Stop shining that light in his eyes."

"Right, sorry." The light faded, and John blinked again. Now everything came into focus. He was lying on the floor in a dimly lit room, surrounded by people in brightly coloured shirts with an unfamiliar logo.

  
Two of the people were hovering over him. They looked around the same age, but John couldn't really tell, he was rather shaken up. One of them was a brunette who looked rather angry, and the other was a blonde who practically radiated energy. "Where am I?" John asked, surprised at the steadiness in his own voice.

  
"You're aboard the Starship Enterprise- No clue how, though," The blonde shrugged. John looked around. The room had fairly low ceilings, metallic walls, and there was a slight platform to the left with strange circles on the floor. He saw Sherlock to his left, still passed out. "Is my-"

"Your friend is fine. He'll come round soon enough." The brunette explained. "Oh, my name is Dr. McCoy. You can call me Bones, I suppose, as everybody else does." John nodded at Bones and smiled.

"And I'm Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise." The blonde said enthusiastically. He held out his hand and John shook it, a bit reluctantly.

"Dr. John Watson. Er, so is this a space-ship? It's kind of dark…" He gestured to their surroundings. Bones laughed.

"Well, when the transporters malfunctioned- that would be Scotty's fault, the power in this room went out. It'll come back in a few." John had no idea what that meant, but he nodded. "And yeah, this is a spaceship. One of Starfleet's, actually. I gather you're not from around here?" Kirk joked. John chuckled.

  
Then, the lights flickered and came back on. A skinny boy with wildly curly hair came bursting through the door. "Doctor, Captain, I'm so sorry, I was on break and I sent Giles in here to manage for-" He blurted, red-faced.

Kirk held up his hand. "It's fine, Chekov, calm down! Where's Giles now?"

  
John noticed Sherlock move out of the corner of his eye and scrambled over. Sherlock looked really peaceful in his sleep. He was smiling slightly, which was odd, but then again Sherlock was always a bit odd. John thought him awfully angelic, until he remembered Sherlock's mannerisms and promptly erased the thought from his mind.

  
"I dunno, sir, I guess he ran out," Chekov was saying. John looked back up.

Kirk ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, we've got two men trapped aboard our ship, with no idea how they got here! Find Giles and get him in here now!" Kirk ordered, frustrated. "Yes, sir!" Chekov made to run out again, but was stopped by Bones. "And bring Mr. Spock in!" Bones said, looking for at Kirk for confirmation. "Oh, definitely, yes. Go, Chekov."

  
The boy ran out, and Kirk groaned, sitting down. "At least Spock will know what's going on." John cleared his throat. "Erm, who's Mr. Spock? Why is-" He was interrupted again- There was far too much interrupting here, John decided, by the doors opening again. In walked a tall, pale man with pointed ears and high eyebrows.

  
"Spock!" Captain Kirk cried, at the same time that John felt Sherlock jump to his feet beside him. He hadn't even known Sherlock was awake- but Sherlock had a strange gun in his hand, and was pointing it at Bones. "What is going on? Why are we here, and who are all of you?" He demanded.


	3. Crewmen

The doctor- obviously he was a doctor, Sherlock deduced. He had a needle of a futuristic metal on his hip and smelled of medical chemicals and antibacterial. Furthermore, the man had a certain softness of face that told Sherlock that the doctor was the most likely person in the room to surrender information.  
Sherlock deduced as much and then moved on to the next man in the room. He had overheard the blonde refer to himself as ‘Captain’, but that would not have been necessary for Sherlock to tell that he was a leader. The man had not flinched when Sherlock had pointed the weapon at Dr. McCoy; which implied that either the medical man was of little value to the captain, or that the captain had great self control and maintained his sense in a crisis. The first possibility was dismissed, as he had heard Bones and Kirk conversing as close friends.   
The consulting detective decided that he had enough information on this ‘Jim Kirk’, and looked to the next man. Man….was this a man? The figure displayed the most basic resemblance of a homo-sapien, but many aspects showed that he was not entirely human. However improbable, it seemed the man was not from Earth, but another planet entirely. The highly slanting eyebrows were obviously real, and the pointed ears seemed a result of neither plastic surgery nor an illusion. Sherlock made sure to pay special attention to the exquisite eyes of Mr. Spock. They showed a certain brilliance, similar to the look in Moriarty’s eyes, and the eyes that would stare back at Sherlock through the mirror. However, the space being appeared to lack emotion, and Sherlock could tell that he was calculating., although the subject of speculation was uncertain to the man. Perhaps Spock was working out an arithmetic of survival. But the more likely object of speculation was Sherlock himself.   
All of these deductions were made in under a few seconds. Although Sherlock had expected Bones to give him the answers, Kirk was the one who actually spoke, “I have already told your friend here: I am Jim Kirk, captain of this vessel. This is Dr. ‘Bones’ McCoy, and here is my second in command, Science officer Spock. We are unsure as to why or how you were beamed aboard this vessel, but right now I have a team of my best engineers looking for a solution. As you can see, we are doing you no harm or restraining you in any way However, I think that it would benefit us both if you stayed aboard the Enterprise and helped us to answer some questions.”  
Sherlock heard the man with the sharply accented eyebrows speak for the first time, “I calculate the chance of you both leaving sickbay conscious and uninjured to be improbable. The probability that you and your companion will escape this ship lacking reinforcement is nonexistent.”  
Kirk turned to his alien friend, “We are not restraining them, Mr., Spock. If these two men decide to leave this ship we will not stop them.”  
Sherlock relaxed his grip on the gun, but not on his rough tone, “We will stay aboard this ship of yours. Show us the machine that interfered with my equipment. A ‘transporter’ you called it? I believe that you and I have two of the same invention. If yours is malfunctioning, I believe that it is very likely that mine has done the same. Please sign us onto the crew, as soon as possible. My friend has medical experience, and I could offer you my services in chemistry.”  
John began to stutter out in confusion. They had only met these people a few minutes ago, and now Sherlock wished to join them. He began to speak, but the detective interrupted him, “We will discuss this later, John.”  
For once the captain seemed speechless. Eventually he responded, “Typically, I would direct you to the academy, but this situation seems to be unique……I accept your offer.” This response seemed to throw both Spock and John into a state of puzzlement. However, both accepted the judgment of their friends. “But before officially making you members of the crew, let us solve the puzzle of how you ended up aboard the Enterprise.” 

John pulled Sherlock aside while Kirk and Spock talked on the opposite side of the room. "Why did you ask to join their crew? We could just stay here and figure this out without actually-" But Sherlock wasn't paying attention. For the first time since they'd landed, John saw him smile and appear to be genuinely excited. "But this is more fun, John! We're in space- presumably in the future, given the advanced technology aboard this vessel- don't you want to be part of the crew of a space-ship?" Sherlock was practically ecstatic.   
"No. Well, maybe, but- will you calm down?" John sighed. Sherlock pouted. "This is going to be incredible, John!" Sherlock whispered. "No, it won't be. Who knows if we'll ever get back home again, who knows what will happen to us?" John could hear the fear in his voice, and tried his best to shake it off.   
"Fine, alright, it might be a disaster. But we might as well try and have some fun!" John never thought he would hear Sherlock say that. But then, he never thought he'd be transported onto a spaceship, either. So, he shook his head and wordlessly gave in. Sherlock beamed.  
Across the room, Kirk and Spock were whispering. Bones was trying to listen in, but he only seemed to be catching bits and pieces of the conversation. From the strange looks flitting across his face, it seemed to be a rather confusing conversation. At one point, Spock blushed green and Kirk grinned.   
"Well, what do you think?" Kirk asked Spock aloud, finally. "Fine. But it would be more convenient for us to simply find a way to send them back-" "It won't be that simple," Bones interrupted, finally getting his chance to join in. "The mechanics are complicated, and Scotty has no idea what happened." Kirk shrugged. "It wasn't really his fault. We left Chekov in command, Scotty went on break and Chekov sent in Giles. Chekov left for his break soon after and didn't have a chance to check up on him. Where is Giles, by the way?" Kirk spoke rather quickly, which Spock noticed was abnormal.   
"Are you quite alright, Jim? You are displaying behavior different from your usual manner." "I'm fine. Well, actually I do feel a bit odd. That transporter malfunction might be messing with me." Kirk waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "But it's no big deal." Bones and Spock shared a look that generally meant I don't think so. It could also double as Kirk is crazy.   
"Why don't you go lie down, you seem to be on energy high," Bones pointed out. Sure enough, Kirk had started bouncing up and down. "Sure, 'cuz laying down is really gonna help me get rid of energy, Bones, that's a great idea." But all the same, Spock led Kirk over to one of the cots and forced him to lay down.   
He turned to address one of the new crew members who stood awkwardly by the door. "Go and locate Giles. Bring him to this room, as soon as possible." Spock directed. The kid nodded and scrambled out, probably glad to be away from all of the insanity.  
Next, Spock addressed John and Sherlock. "While we wait, Bones and I will interview each of you and assign you to the team. We will then find out how you managed to come here." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Did the Captain not recommend that we attempt to deduce how we arrived before signing us on?" He spoke, in a manner that was not unfriendly. "Yeah, I did!" Jim shouted over from his cot.   
Spock sighed, "I think it would be more logical to proceed this way. And, no offense to the captain, he does not seem to be functioning normally. Therefore, we will commence interviewing you, if you have no objections." John smiled warily. "No objections."  
"Good!" Bones grinned. "I'll take the other doctor, if you don't mind, Spock." Spock shook his head and John's mouth fell open. "How did you know I was a doctor?" He asked as Bones led him out of the room. "It's pretty easy to tell. Well, and we took your card while you were unconscious." He took John's credit card out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Yeah, um, thanks for giving it back. So what is this interview thing?"   
Bones grimaced. "It's pretty dull. Anyway, your friend- his name is Sherlock, right?" John nodded as they entered a small room and sat down. "Yeah, Sherlock Holmes. what about him?" Bones grinned. "Well, it may be only our first impression, but it seems like Spock may have met his match." John wasn't sure what to make of this statement.


	4. Job Interview

Following which, Dr. Bones asked Dr. Watson question after question concerning his upbringing, history, and medical terminology. John politely responded to each question while the computer processed the information into John’s newly created file.  
Eventually McCoy leaned back in his chair and the computer said, “Data entered. Please confirm that Doctor John H. Watson was an army doctor for Old-Earth capitol: England. Watson currently serves as a assistant doctor aboard the Starship, Enterprise: Under Captain James T. Kirk. Voice computer command ‘affirmative’ to continue.” John did as the computer told. The entire interview had taken about an hour and a half. McCoy gave him a uniform with a blue top to change into, and directed him to his quarter’s (Room 19, deck E), which John would be sharing with Sherlock; at least for the first few months of readjustment.  
Meanwhile, it seemed Mr. Spock truly had met his match. “We will conduct your interview in this room.”, he said to the detective as they entered a small meeting compartment. They sat down across from each other at a table. Spock spoke to the computer, “Computer, create file for ‘Sherlock Holmes’.”, then began to inquire upon his origin, but was interrupted by the man in question.  
“What was your father?”  
“I fail to comprehend. Please Clarify.”  
“What race was your father? Obviously your mother was a human, and you lack the material makeup of a machine, so I ask you again, what planet was your father of?”  
Spock flushed green, “I would say from your attire and lack of common galactic information that you are from Old-Earth. Yet your knowledge of my personal history discredits this theory. Please explain your connection to my heritage.”  
Sherlock replied offhandedly, “Oh, it’s not a connection, merely a rather phenomenal grasp on logic. ‘The science of deduction’ I call it. I could teach it to you, assuming your alien brain enjoys solving logical problems, which I have deduced it does.”  
“I am the commanding officer in this scenario, I will-”  
“Race? Obviously from a heated planet, also dry I believe. Why else would blood adapt into a plasma green? However, your skin seems too thin for such an environment, blushes too easily- the solution? Human parent. Not likely that a male from my species would mate with yours, and the logical solution simply falls into place. Yet I find it improbable that a race that man has discovered would go unnamed- therefore what is the race of your father?”, Sherlock explained quickly.  
Mr. Spock seemed flustered before uttering a single word, “Vulcan.” Then he composed himself and continued to question Sherlock as if nothing had happened.  
Sherlock answered nearly each question spitefully and sarcastically, causing Spock to say with a barely level tone, “I am your commanding officer. If you wish to continue service aboard this ship, you will follow Starfleet protocol and respect me. Otherwise you shall be detained at the nearest M-class planet that the Enterprise encounters.”  
Sherlock smiled, yet acknowledged that the Vulcan had power of rank and did not joke in his threats, “Yes sir.” The two resumed interrogation, and the questioning was completed soon after Sherlock submitted his cooperation.  
After Sherlock’s talent of deciphering and discerning different types of soil and soil and ash was revealed, it was decided that he would shadow a geologist, Dr. Milson. Milson was a rather old crewman, but he knew more than anyone else aboard about geology and the makeup of a solid planet. Sherlock saw this as a suitable arrangement(They were in space: nothing could be dull aboard a spaceship.), and so did Mr. Spock.  
The Vulcan roughly shoved a Starfleet uniform with a blue shirt into Sherlock’s hands, “I have been informed by Doctor McCoy that your cabin will be on deck E, room 19. For the time being these quarters will be shared with the Dr. Watson. I expect that you will report to your cabin, then report to Lieutenant Milson in the morning at 8:00 hours. You are dismissed, Ensign Holmes.” The science officer promptly left Sherlock to find his way to his quarters alone.


	5. At Night

"I've got it!" Kirk woke with a start to hear loud banging on his cabin door. "Mmph," He mumbled, rolling over in his bed and clutching the pillow to his ears. However, the knocking continued, accompanied by the frantic voice of Dr. McCoy. "Kirk, I got it! I figured out the transporter malfunction, we know how to get them back!" This got Kirk's attention. He reluctantly got up and opened the door, shielding his eyes from the sudden light. "Okay, Okay, I'm up. Explain."  
Bones took him back to the transporter room. Kirk felt he'd seen rather enough of it in the last twenty-four hours, but as it was "necessary for the explanation" he followed anyway. Bones led him inside to where Scotty, Chekov, Giles and Spock were all sitting on the floor.   
"The chairs have been removed to have more room to examine the transporters' machinery," Bones explained, "So sit yourself down and we'll begin once the two new ensigns come in." As if on cue, the doors opened and in stepped Sherlock and John. John looked rather tired, but alert, and Sherlock looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning.   
"I don't see how we couldn't wait for morning, by the way," Kirk started, but Bones cut him off. "Here, come in, sit down," He gestured the consulting detective and his blogger in. "Now we can begin! Scotty?" Scotty nodded, standing up to face the rest. "When the two transporters…transported, even though it was at different times, it set off a sort of reaction between the two. See, the transporters send off waves, and basically- to put this in simplest terms possible-" Was it Kirk's imagination, or did Scotty look right at him as he said this- "The waves were moving in opposite directions across time and space and collided. If we can get both transporters to run at the same time again, we may be able to reverse the actions and send you two home." Scotty nodded towards Sherlock and John.   
"That doesn't make much sense," Kirk remarked, but everybody ignored him. "That should work," Spock spoke up, sounding rather pleasantly surprised. "We should commence experimentation in the morning." "Experimentation? Chekov asked warily." "Yes, we must make sure that it is safe before we transport two living beings back in time," Spock explained slowly. "But what will we experiment on?" Kirk asked. "And why wait until morning?" Sherlock spoke enthusiastically. Anything with experiments and a possibility of danger could excite Sherlock.   
"Well, I'd like to actually get some sleep for a change," Kirk grumbled. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Shut up," Kirk countered ineffectively. "Why don't we do this- everyone who would like to sleep can do so, anyone who wishes to stay and experiment is welcome." Bones offered. Everyone looked around at each other, nodding. "That sounds agreeable," Kirk said, standing up and making his way to the door. Giles and John followed, walking like zombies.   
Once they were gone, Sherlock, Bones and Spock stood, unsure how exactly to begin. "Do you have any plants? Something living would have the most helpful results," Sherlock suggested. "We have fruit!" Bones shrugged. "Yes, we do have some fruit that we picked up from Eden, for poison testing. I neglect to see how that would end well." Spock pointed out. "It's worth a shot," Bones sighed. "I'll go get some now."   
He left, leaving Spock and Sherlock in an awkward silence. "I suspect you will be happy about returning to your home?" The Vulcan spoke eventually. "Actually, this has been rather exciting. There is amazingly advanced science here that I've now been exposed to- I'm not sure how easy it will be to go back, knowing that I'll never see some of this again." Sherlock gestured to the transporters, speaking in his "polite" voice. Spock nodded thoughtfully, and they stood silently for a full five minutes before Bones came bursting back in.   
"I've got some!' He held a bag of fruit. Bones threw some plastic gloves at Spock and Sherlock. "Put these on and bring the fruit over to our transporters." He pressed a different fruit into each of their hands. Sherlock received an apple, and Spock something that resembled a pear but was purple in colour.   
"Place this one here, and that one on the other-" Bones directed. They placed the fruit on the transporters. "Now take out your makeshift one," Spock ordered Sherlock. Holmes did so, a bit miffed at the product of his hard work being called "makeshift".   
They placed that transporter around the apple. "Now, everyone stand back!" Bones shouted, running to the control pad. "Three, two one," he counted down, and pulled the lever which would transport the fruit.  
Both fruits glowed and shimmered a moment before disappearing altogether. They looked back and forth between the two transporters for a full eight seconds before shapes began to reappear on the two pads. The apple was where the purple fruit had dissipated and vice versa.

Scotty clapped his hands once and then spoke, “Great! Now we just have to place this transporter on ours and send it back to old-Earth using the Zinnger theorem. I’ll have to do some calculations of course. Until we send your transporters, we canna transport send you back.”

“That is, assuming that we wish to be transported.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “You wish to remain aboard the Enterprise?”

“I, yes. As to my companion I am unsure.”

Spock interjected, “It would be protocol to inquire the Captain. We shall make these decisions in the morning, As ensign Watson and the Captain require rest.”


	6. Fluffy Johnlock Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise that I'll update this piece at least once a week untill it is complete. It is rather fun to write, actually.

John woke with a start as the alarm he had set for 700 hours blared annoyingly. He groaned as he looked over and saw Sherlock sitting on the bed, already dressed in Star Fleet uniform, fully awake and glaring at John. John fumbled with the touch screen alarm a bit before Sherlock reached over and entered a computer command to turn it off. Sherlock then got a message on a device that he called a communicator asking Sherlock to report to the bridge of the ship. Sherlock asked for directions to that point and they seemed simple enough, so as soon as John had gotten dressed the pair headed to the bridge of the ship.

“So are you going back to Old-Earth?”

John chuckled, “ ‘Old-Earth’? You’re beginning to sound like that elf computer. Of course, I’m going back as soon as they fix the transporter.”

“He’s obviously not a machine, but a Vulcan. And they have fixed the transporter.”

“Sherlock, isn’t the bridge that way?”

“Yes, but I’m taking you to the transporter room first.”

“But they called us to the bridge.”

“No, they called meto the bridge to report for duty. I am staying, but you want to go back to London.”, Sherlock finished sadly.

John could have laughed, “Sherlock, I’m not going back without you. I’ve just found you and I don’t plan on loosing you again.”

Sherlock seemed surprised, “You’d rather stay with me than go back to London?”

“Of course! To put it bluntly, Sherlock, you mean more to me than the whole rest of the world.”, he paused, “And I’m still not gay.”

Sherlock smiled, “Obviously.” The pair changed their course and were soon in front of some sort of futuristic elevator that opened as they approached it. They entered and looked at each other nervously as the lift ascended smoothly up to the bridge. Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop and the doors whooshed open…


	7. Dimensional

“So, they aren't going home?" Kirk scratched his head. "No, although they are aware that they could easily be sent back. They have chosen to stay awhile longer." Kirk shrugged. "Okay, but I'm gonna feel bad if we get them killed before they leave." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Then we best stay out of trouble."   
Suddenly, they and the rest of the crew were thrown to the ground as the ship shook. "What was that?!" Kirk shouted. "I am not entirely sure, but I think we may have just encountered a rip in the space time continuum," Spock muttered, looking around.   
"I will be right back.." He left the room just as John and Sherlock ran in. "What's going on?" John asked worriedly. "I dunno, Mr. Spock is checking it out." Kirk turned to address the room. "Everyone remain calm!" He siad firmly, knowing it would be rather ineffective.   
Everyone returned to their stations, albeit reluctantly. Kirk scanned the horizon- space, stars, more space…Nothing had collided with the ship, it seemed- in fact, everything seemed to be perfectly in order. Strange. however, Spock had said something about a space-time rip…?   
Kirk, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice Sherlock standing in front of him until he spoke- "Something is different- There's a star to our right that wasn't there before. It couldn't just have appeared, but it certainly wasn't there and we weren't in proximity to a star that large before, and even if there was one nearby we couldn't just have reached it, as we were not travelling at warp speed."   
Kirk started, and shook his head in confusion. "How do you know what warp speed is?" he asked, and Sherlock smiled. "I've been observant, Captain. which is why I know that that particular star," here he pointed straight at it, and this time Kirk saw, "shouldn't be there." John walked forwards to peer at it, and Chekov followed suit. "That's right!" Chekov said in astonishment. "That star really wasn't there!"   
"How many times must everyone acknowledge what I have already said?" Sherlock mumbled. John laughed- He remembered when everyone at Scotland Yard would do just that, repeat everything Sherlock had deduced. He was struck with a pang of homesickness- Odd, it wasn't something he was used to feeling. John brushed it off quickly. They would go home eventually, he reminded himself. But Sherlock wanted to have an adventure, and he supposed he had to let him.   
Just then, the doors opened and Spock came rushing in. "Captain, I must alert you, I cannot contact Starfleet. In fact, there is no signal. Starfleet seems to have disappeared. In fact, I cannot contact any other ships. We must have passed into another dimension" Spock explained hurriedly.   
Kirk threw his hands up in frustration. "What's all this about another dimension, how on earth can we have entered another dimension?!" He shouted. "Captain…" Chekov interrupted, staring out the window. everyone turned to look, and stared in horror. Right outside the main window of the ship, wreckage of a considerable amount loomed in front of their eyes.  
Spock rushed over to a board with lots of colorful buttons and lights. He carefully read over a small touch screen. “Captain, our scanners show that this is a Star Fleet ship: no survivors. In fact, it appears to be the USS Enterprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens next chapter? Spocklock. They relalize that the other exsists..... #Soitbegins


	8. Chapter 8

They all stared for a few moments before Kirk questioned, “How is this possible?”  
“It is as I said, we are in an alternate dimension, a another universe. I find that it is the most probable that we encountered a transportive black hole, Captain.”  
John spoke, “What do you suppose destroyed our ship? Well, the other Enterprise, I mean.”  
Spock quickly ambled over to the ship sensor displays again. “A large vessel is receding on our Starboard side. However it is too distant for accurate data to be collected.”  
“Mr. Sulu. Warp 5. Set a course after that vessel.”  
Spock interjected, “Captain, I find that we would have a low chance of survival if we were to follow the hostile ship, assuming that the Enterprise before us had the same crew and instrumentation.”  
Sherlock countered, “Obviously the crew of that Enterprise was not similar to the crew of our ship. Do you see any bodies of the crew, or corpses in general? No, and there is also a lack of certain supplies such as food. This was the Enterprise, yes, but it was empty: implying the lack of a crew. This shipwreck was obviously fabricated. The reason your sensors-“  
“That will be sufficient, Ensign Holmes.” The Captain said shortly. John nearly defended his friend form interruption, then thought better of it. Kirk did have power of rank, after all.”  
Spock, however, seemed surprised, as if he was not used to being corrected by Ensigns. But Sherlock’s observation enlightened the Vulcan, “Perhaps then, the that ship that destroyed our alternate vessel is also fabricated. In fact, this entire so called ‘existence’ may all be planted in our minds.”  
Sherlock nodded, “That would seem logical.”  
Kirk glared at the man, “Since you have so much to say, Ensign Holmes, how do you suggest we get out of this mind trap?”  
“I require more evidence. Perhaps we should send out a shuttlecraft?”  
“I am the Captain of this vessel. You have been a part of Star Fleet for under 24 hours, and I do not expect you to know all of our rules yet, but please be aware that you don’t have the right to interruptions of your superiors. Now you would do good to report to Lieutenant Milson. Ensign Watson, you should report to Dr. McCoy. I’m sure someone fell and broke something when we… changed position.”  
John headed to exit of the bridge and Sherlock followed him dejectedly when Spock spoke up, “Captain, If it is permissible I ask that Ensign Holmes be transferred to the bridge. I volunteer to mentor him.”  
Kirk thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Yes. If you think it would be beneficial to the crew then I will make the necessary adjustments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOCK+SHERLOCK FOREVER <3 (I ship them too much for my own good......)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 10 kudos on this story. So you better go tell all your friends.


	9. Shuttlecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, It has been over a week and with or without 10 kudos, I'm posting this fic before I lose my commitment to it. I present to you chapter nine.

"So, we're sending a shuttlecraft…out there?" Chekov asked warily. Kirk nodded grimly. "Whatever's out there, at least…" He said. Sherlock, now a newly assigned to the bridge, raised an eyebrow. "If there is anything out there, and it's not all in our heads-," he began, but was silenced by John kicking him. John had decided that as long as they were going to stay as part of the crew, he'd have to teach Sherlock how to respect authority, specifically Captain Kirk's authority.   
However, it was strange to be in lower rank for John, though he welcomed the feeling as being in charge could get rather tiring. Kirk knew this well- he was very tired. After Sherlock had been trained by Spock, they'd all gathered to discuss the possible scenarios late into the night.   
Sherlock was convinced it was an illusion in their minds, and for some reason Spock was agreeing with everything Holmes said. Ensign Watson, as himself, was sure it was indeed some alternate dimension and there was definitely something there that they should investigate immediately, then discuss after they had gathered more information.   
The opinion that it was very dangerous and any exploring should be attempted with extreme caution was shared by all. It was decided, by way of vote, that both Kirk and Ensign Holmes would go to scout out the "other Enterprise", since their differing opinions may provide more evidence that both could be supported by. Unfortunately, they were also the most competitive out of the group on the bridge, and John had a sinking feeling this would turn into a competition instead of a serious and dangerous voyage.   
"We will be able to communicate at all times, as long as you keep your-" Spock instructed before Kirk cut him off. "We know the drill, now can we leave?" He regretted being so curt immediately after he spoke, but it didn't seem to affect Spock. "In that case, go ahead. Captain, Ensign," He nodded to them and stepped aside, leaving Sherlock and Kirk to enter the shuttlecraft. John waved awkwardly from the platform as the craft's doors closed and it lifted into the air. Everyone on the bridge watched as the ship flew tentatively forward, then gaining speed as it advanced into the dark towards the other Enterprise. Suddenly, the ship stopped dead in its place. Everyone held their breath.   
The ship backed up, sped forward again and seemed to ram into something invisible. The view from the bridge seemed to waver, almost rippling like a pond. The shuttle turned fully around, heading back towards the Enterprise. John and Spock could see that the front had suffered considerable damage, it was quite dented-"My God," John muttered under his breath. The shuttlecraft landed on the Enterprise, and Spock and John rushed down to the platform.  
"What happened?" Spock asked as soon as Kirk and Sherlock exited the craft, looking rattled. "We hit something," Kirk responded bluntly. "An invisible wall," Sherlock muttered, obviously working the entire thing out mentally. Suddenly, Sherlock's eyes lit up. "I need a cigarette and a small gun!" He yelled, before realizing that everyone was staring. "Uh, Sherlock…" John started. "Right, yes, forget the cigarette, but we'll need a gun, and we'll need to be able to drive the ship upwards very quickly…" Sherlock kept talking, but walked towards the bridge, leaving the others to stare as he walked. "It looks like Ensign Holmes has a plan," Spock said wryly, and John laughed.


	10. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that leaves comments, kudos, bookmarks and the like. It's super encouraging. And I started using rich text: so I'll have to go fix the formating on the other chapters sometime. Sorry this chapter is so short. Blame exams.

                “A gun?”, John asked with an expression that said ’Are you serious‘.

                “Yes, a machine gun if possible.”

                Captain Kirk frowned. “We don’t typically keep historic relics aboard this ship.”

                “Relics? Why do you consider a firearm a relic? I don’t-” Sherlock paused as he realized the circumstances. “Oh. Phaser. I meant that I need a rather powerful _phaser_ to test my theorem.”

                Spock almost-smiled. “I believe that ship’s first phaser bank and an acceleration to Warp 4 would prevent any physical damage.”

                Sherlock raised an eyebrow and questioned Kirk, “Does he read minds?”

                The captain smirked and chuckled. “Sometimes.”

                Spock explained, “It was merely the obvious choice of a logical being such as yourself. I did not use telepathy, merely the science of deduction.” He looked extremely smug. Sherlock couldn’t really decide what the Vulcan might be thinking at the moment.

                John sighed heavily. “Thank God these uniforms don’t have shirt collars. How about you tell the rest of us your plan?”

                Sherlock started as if he had been deep in thought. “Oh. Yes. I plan to fire at the force field with the force that Mr. Spock suggested, and then accelerate upwards at Warp 4 to avoid any reflection of damage. Simple enough. So, shall we begin?”

                Kirk contemplated the plan for possible mistakes or faults. He then turned to his first science officer, who readily agreed the plan was so simple so as to not go easily wrong. The captain pressed a button on the right side of his chair.”Scotty, get ready to engage main phasers on my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote a smutty Kirk/Spock fic how many of you would read it? Not in this piece of course.


	11. FIN (For Now)

 

“Sulu, prepare a course for three coordinates above us, Warp four.”

                “Course laid in, Captain.”

                “Phasers ready to fire, Captain.”

                “Scotty, are phasers aimed directly ahead of us?”

                “Yes, Captain. But there’s nothing within range…”, he said unsurely

                Kirk firmly repeated. “Aim phasers directly ahead. Fire in ten seconds.” The Captain began counting down. “…Three…Two…One!” A parsec after the phasers were fired, Kirk nodded to Sulu, and the crew instinctively grasped firmly onto whatever was near them as the ship jerked upward. The inexperienced Sherlock and John, however, came toppling down on the floor.

 The pair rapidly rose to their feet. “Did it work?”, Sherlock questioned. Before anyone could respond, a booming, solid voice sounded over the ship’s PA.

“You have violated the basic laws of time by allowing these two humans to remain in this period. Yet they have proved advanced enough in the previous exercise to remain in this sector of time. You may continue.”

There was a moment of confused silence which Sulu interrupted by announcing, “Captain, we’re back where we were. Before the…test.”

“…Test”,  Ensign Watson repeated the word.

Sherlock spock, “Yes, John. A test. It appears that we have passed. It also appears that this crew has encountered superior beings in the past?”

Kirk chuckled. “That makes for an interesting story, actually…Sulu, continue on our previous course.”

“Yes, Captain”

**-END OF PART ONE-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended rather clumsily, eh?  
> Well, there's a sequel if you guys want me to type it up.  
> 25 Kudos and 5 Comments asking for Part 2, and we have a deal.
> 
> 6-11-13 update  
> 25/25 Kudos  
> 2/5 comments  
> Come on guys, tell three of your friends. I want to post this soon.


End file.
